Unnoticed
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Mizuki comes to tell Fuji his confession but Fuji loves another. But got rejected. Will he start to love Mizuki when they start a relationship? Complete.
1. Not Yet

Prince of Tennis: Unnoticed

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

_(Flashback)_

"_Syuusuke."_

_Fuji's eyes opened wide, "nobody calls me that except for my little brother and big sister."_

"_Ah, gomen. I shouldn't use that then," Mizuki said quietly._

"_No, no. I'm just surprised," Fuji said smiling as it made Mizuki crimson red on his face._

"_Ever since I met you during the tournament, my feelings for you, had developed."_

"_Mizuki…" Fuji began as he knew where this was going._

_Mizuki shook his head stubbornly, "no. Let me finish this first," he said._

_Fuji nodded as he knew what he was going to say next._

"_Since that day, my mind has me thinking about you even though I go to St. Rudolph. That day, when I lost to you, I didn't know why, but I felt happy after that. Even though my data had been destroyed. It changed me. Syuusuke, even though we go to different schools and we play against each other during tournaments, will you go out with me? I truly love you with my heart and soul, Syuusuke."_

_Fuji looked at him as Mizuki was nervous and his face was all crimson red. "I'm sorry Mizuki, but I love another."_

_The world had came tumbling down for Mizuki, once he heard it coming from Fuji's own mouth. "Do you really love that person so much Syuusuke?"_

"_With my heart and soul. I am truly sorry Mizuki. I hope you'll understand someday."_

_Mizuki shook his head, "I wasn't expecting this. I tried to ignore it hopefully that you'll accept me. But Syuusuke, if it doesn't work out between you and the one you love, you know that you always have a chance with me, right?"_

"_I'm sure by then that you'll have a lover."_

"_The one I will always admire is you, Syuusuke. I will never forget," Mizuki said and with that said, he left Fuji without turning back._

_(End Flashback)_

"Mizuki asked you out and you denied him?" Momoshiro asked shocked as Fuji was now with his teammates practicing for the Nationals after two weeks had gone by since the confession of Mizuki Hajime.

"That was unexpected coming from the ex-data man," Ryoma said as he drank.

"What are you talking about? Mizuki is one hell of a guy! Girls and guys would go all over him!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Ryoma smirked, "do you fancy him Momoshiro?"

"Huh? Of course I don't!" Momoshiro snapped before turning bright red.

Fuji chuckled, "I can match you up with him if you like."

Momoshiro shook his head, "I already have someone! Her name's Ann Tachibana."

Just then, they heard a hissed coming from someone. "I wonder what she sees in you."

"What was that Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked as he turned to glare at Kaidou.

"You know what I mean!" Kaidou snapped as the two were now glaring at one another.

Fuji chuckled, "so Echizen, are you going out with anyone right now?"

Ryoma closed his eyes as he leaned against the fence, "nobody that you know of."

Fuji shook his head slightly, "that means that Tezuka and me are the only one's that aren't dating," he said with a small smile.

Everyone on the team was now paired up with someone. The couples were: Inui/Kaidou, Momoshiro/Ann, Kawamura/Shizuka, Kikumaru/Oishi.

"Is that something that amuses you?" Ryoma asked as he was now staring at him.

Fuji nodded slowly; he was about to say something until he heard Tezuka's voice calling out to him.

"Fuji! You'll be playing with Echizen against Kaidou and Inui!"

Ryoma blinked, he had never been paired up with Fuji before as he looked back at Fuji who was staring at him.

"We better get going Echizen," Fuji said slowly.

"We won't win," Ryoma said as his shoulders slumped.

Fuji chuckled, "since we never played doubles before, am I correct?"

Ryoma nodded as they stood in positions on the court.

"Before we begin, I want all of you to know, whoever looses, must drink my drinks," Inui said from the other side as Kaidou and Ryoma tensed at that moment.

"What was that?" Kikumaru yelled from the other side of the tennis courts as he heard something from Inui.

"Kikumaru! Watch the ball!" Oishi scolded at him as Kikumaru laughed nervously as they had just lost a point because of Kikumaru's distraction.

Inui's glasses glinted as he knew that Oishi and Kikumaru would loose against Tezuka and Kawamura at the time.

"Why isn't Momoshiro playing someone?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"He is now," Inui said as he gestured towards the tennis court next to theirs as Ryoma looked and saw that he was playing against Arai.

Ryoma twitched, when did that happen?

"Let's get this started," Inui said as he served.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I'll be updating again once I get back._

_Inui: new story?_

_me: Yup. I'll be updating once a week though since I'm only in chapter V writing it._

_Mizuki: at least I'm one of the main characters this time._

_me: Heh. You got that right Mizuki._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tezuka: review and update._


	2. Invitation

Chapter II-Invitation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Fuji! Wait up Fuji!" A voice called out to him.

Fuji stopped dead tracks as he turned and saw Oishi coming towards him.

"What is it Oishi?" He asked with a smile.

"Tezuka wants to hand this out to everyone," Oishi said as he gave an envelope to him.

Fuji blinked as he tears the envelope and a paper came out as he read the contents of it:

_Seigaku Regulars and Friends,_

_This Saturday I am holding a surprise party for none other then Echizen Ryoma. It is his fourteenth birthday and we are all going to Kawamura's Sushi place to celebrate. His parents will be there as well as his cousin Nanako. Give them your best regards. I expect no misbehaving as I am conducting this to a certain someone. Everyone we'll meet at Kawamura's nine in the morning. Momoshiro will be busy in entertaining Ryoma the whole day until two in the afternoon. You don't have to dress formally. Be there or you will run 100 laps on the next meeting. This only occurs to Regular members. _

_Sakano, Tomoko, Katsuo, Horio and Kachiro-If all you hadn't figured this out yet, you are all invited as well to celebrate. Behave or I will also make you run 100 laps. Except for Sakano and Tomoko of course._

_Regards,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

Fuji chuckled once he read the invitation, "Tezuka can be mean sometimes."

"You know it."

"What does he mean by the fifth sentence?" Fuji asked as he pointed it out to Oishi.

Oishi chuckled, "he was thinking about Kikumaru at the time since he knows that he acts so childish all the time."

"But this is Ryoma and his family we are talking about. They don't care," Fuji said.

Oishi shrugged, "Tezuka planned it. Go ask him."

"I'll go and wait for him during class. Thanks for telling me Oishi," Fuji said as Oishi nodded and the two went their separate ways for the day.

Saturday came as he woke up early to go and buy a gift before going to Kawamura's Sushi's place during the time.

"Aniki, why didn't they invite me over as well?" Fuji's younger brother, Yuuta asked.

Fuji chuckled, "it's only for Seigaku tennis club Yuuta."

"But Ryoma knows me!" Yuuta protested.

"Maybe next time."

"Aniki, I heard what happened between you and Mizuki," Yuuta said suddenly as he was now talking serious to his big brother.

"Word gets out fast in St. Rudolph," Fuji observed.

Yuuta stared at him, "we've known it for days now aniki."

"So? Got a problem with it Yuuta?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Yuuta shook his head, "I'm still wondering why you've turned down such a great offer."

"I don't have feelings for your manager Yuuta."

"You don't? I was wondering on why you've kept that picture in your room."

"You went through my things?" Fuji asked staring at him.

Yuuta shook his head, "caught it one day as it was just lying there. You were thinking about going out with him after he told you, right?"

Fuji didn't say anything as he grabbed some bread and water to eat on the way while he shopped until nine that day.

Fuji went into Kawamura's Sushi's place half after nine as he saw everyone at work. "Fuji! Your late!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he hugged him from behind.

"Kikumaru!" Oishi scolded as he grabbed his boyfriend from his collar as he dragged him out off Fuji's grasp.

Fuji chuckled, "there's no need for you to be angry at him Oishi."

"Fuji."

Fuji turned and saw Tezuka staring at him, "ah, gomen Tezuka. I was out buying a gift for Ryoma," he said as he showed him the purchasing bag.

Tezuka nodded slowly, "you can put it where the other gifts are. You can help me with the tennis court that is out back."

Fuji smiled, "of course Tezuka. But why are you fixing the court?"

"In case Ryoma wants to play. He easily gets bored from something," Inui said from behind.

Fuji chuckled, "of course," he said as he put down his gift and joined Tezuka at the court.

"Is it just me or is something strange going on with Fuji?" Oishi asked as Kikumaru looked at his boyfriend confused.

"There is a one-hundred percent chance that Fuji is in love with Tezuka," Inui said as Oishi and Kikumaru gasped at him.

"You can tell?"

"Although there is a ninety-five percent that Tezuka is going to reject him if Fuji confesses his feelings to him."

"How so Inui? It's not like Tezuka is dating anyone," Oishi said as Kikumaru nodded.

"Tezuka is dating someone," a voice interrupted as the voice belonged to none other then Kaidou.

"Liar! Who?" Kikumaru asked.

"Echizen."

"Huh? But Echizen…" Oishi didn't finished as he realized that all of them had been played.

"Tezuka and Echizen hides it very well from everyone else," Inui said.

"I just hope that Tezuka says it gently to Fuji," Oishi said slowly.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Hope you all enjoy the updates that I did today! It has been two weeks about anyway..._

_Inui: We knew that. One-hundred percent sure we knew..._

_Oishi: stop with your data collecting for once, Inui._

_Tezuka: he is after all, the data master._

_Kikumaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	3. Ryoma's Day

Chapter III-Ryoma's Day

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Fuji wiped his tears away from his eyes as he sat at a park bench, after that surprise kiss from a certain two, he had ran away without a glance back at the restaurant as he had heard the people within it calling him to come back.

_(Flashback)_

"_I can't believe you won two games in a row," Momoshiro said with a sigh as the two had their racquet bags over their shoulder as they entered the shop and everyone was hearing their conversation._

"_You were too predictable."_

"_Predictable? I'm sure you can't beat Tezuka though."_

_Ryoma snorted, he was clueless that he and Tezuka were dating. "You want to bet? I could beat Tezuka three games if I want to."_

_Momoshiro chuckled, "I'm sure. If you don't though, I could imagine Inui letting you drink one of his special drinks."_

_Ryoma shivered, "don't remind me."_

"_You're the one who started it."_

"_By the way Momoshiro, why are the lights closed off?" Ryoma asked as he just realized that it was dark within the restaurant._

"_Surprise!" Voices rang out as everyone had jumped from the counter as Ryoma looked surprised._

"_You forgot your birthday, hadn't you?" Momoshiro asked with a grin._

_Ryoma nodded, "who did this?"_

"_I did," Tezuka said as he stepped out from the crowd._

"_Thank…." Ryoma didn't finished as Tezuka leaned down and kissed him right in front of the open-mouthed, shocked people except for Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui and Kaidou of course._

"_Happy birthday Ryoma," Tezuka said with a smile as he stroked his cheek._

_Just then, he felt a blow of wind past him as Tezuka looked and saw that it was Fuji who had just ran out off the restaurant._

"_Fuji! Fuji!" Tezuka called out to him but it was no use, he didn't turned back as he had turned a corner and disappeared._

_(End Flashback)_

"Syuusuke? What are you doing here?" A voice asked worriedly as Fuji looked to see who it was.

"It's you Mizuki," Fuji said quietly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Syuusuke, you're crying," Mizuki said as he put his arm around the boy, trying to comfort him.

"It's nothing really," Fuji said chuckling quietly as he was ashamed to see the other boy seeing him like this.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked quietly.

"I got rejected," Fuji said slowly.

"Who was it anyway? The one you love?"

"Tezuka."

"Tezuka? Why'd he reject you?" Mizuki was currently surprise by the fact.

"I didn't know at the time that Tezuka and Ryoma were together. They hid it so well," Fuji said.

Mizuki blinked, "Ryoma? His dating Tezuka?"

"You didn't know also, huh?"

Mizuki shook his head, "I don't think St. Rudolph knew anything about this."

"I'm a mess. I ruined Ryoma's party and I can't go back there now," Fuji said.

"Party? What party?"

"Ryoma's birthday is today. His turning fourteen."

"Fuji! Fuji!" A voice called out to him.

"That must be Tezuka," Fuji said quietly as Mizuki slowly gotten up.

"I better go. I don't want to intrude."

Fuji shook his head, "you can stay if you like," he said.

"Mizuki," a voice said slowly as Mizuki turned and saw Tezuka who was staring at him as he was breathing quite heavily.

"I just came to say 'hi' to Fuji. No harm done Tezuka," Mizuki said with a small smile as he turned to look back at Fuji. "If you want to find me again Syuusuke, your brother can tell you," he said as he gave a winked to him before leaving.

"He called you by your first name," Tezuka observed as he sat next to Fuji once Mizuki had left.

"It's none of your business really."

"Fuji," Tezuka began as Fuji shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry Fuji. I had no intentions to hurt you and I had no idea that you were in love with me," Tezuka said slowly.

"So the only people that knew were Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui and Kaidou then, right?"

"They knew also?" Tezuka asked as he stared at his long time friend.

"Just a few hours," Fuji said with a shrug.

"Fuji, I'm truly sorry."

"Do you love Ryoma with your heart and soul Tezuka?"

"I truly do Fuji. I am sorry that I could not return your feelings for you."

"Mizuki told me the same thing," Fuji said suddenly.

"What?"

"He loves me with his heart and soul. Ever since we met during the first tournament."

Tezuka gave Fuji his rare smiles; "you should go and catch him before someone does then Fuji."

"But I'm not sure if I love him though."

"Just tell him that you want to try out the relationship first. If it doesn't work out, I'm sure Mr. Right is somewhere out there," Tezuka said.

"I guess so. But I'm not ready to tell him just yet. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Tezuka nodded, "I am truly sorry for not returning your feelings Fuji. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yea."

"What?"

"Just be happy with Ryoma and if you hurt him…"

Tezuka nodded to him, "you'll beat me up," he said as Fuji smiled. "C'mon Fuji, everyone might be wondering where we are, especially Ryoma. He gets jealous easily," he said as Fuji chuckled and the two made their way back to Kawamura's Sushi place.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: why isn't anyone reviewing this story? (pouts)_

_Ryoma: they are just thick-headed._

_Tezuka: I guess we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Fuji: Unfortunately it can't be help if nobody's reviewing._

_me: but at least I'm upating though, right?_

_Kawamura: I guess so._

_Inui: all of you, shut it. Before I'll let you guys drink my special drinks._

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	4. Starting A Relationship

Chapter IV-Starting A Relationship

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Are you sure about this aniki?" Yuuta asked as he and Fuji entered St. Rudolph one day after Tezuka had told him what to do with him and Mizuki.

"I have to Yuuta. I don't want to be alone my whole entire life."

Yuuta nodded slowly as they made it to the tennis courts of St. Rudolph.

"Yuuta! What do you think your doing? Bringing your brother here?" A voice asked angrily.

The two looked and saw Akazawa and Nomura coming towards them.

"I'm sorry Captain, but Syuusuke insisted to come here. His looking for someone," Yuuta said.

"Looking for who?" Akazawa asked.

"For me actually," a voice said as Akazawa and Nomura turned and saw Mizuki standing behind them.

"Why'd you want him for Mizuki? He goes to Seigaku," Nomura said.

Mizuki glared at him for a moment before turning to Fuji, "shall we go somewhere private?"

Fuji nodded, "of course."

Yuuta grabbed Mizuki's arm before the two left, the two eyed one another before Mizuki nodded slowly to him as Yuuta let go and he made his way to the tennis courts with Akazawa and Nomura right behind him.

"What was that about?" Fuji asked once he and Mizuki were out off the school as they were standing in front of the gates.

"Yuuta was just telling me if I hurt you, he'll kill me," Mizuki said as Fuji chuckled.

"I just said that to Tezuka about being with Ryoma just a few days ago," he said as Mizuki chuckled.

"Did Tezuka comforted you better then I did?" Mizuki asked smiling.

"It's rare for you to smile Mizuki," Fuji said.

"Ha. So, what are you really after here?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what Syuusuke?"

"I want to take that offer you told me before."

"Offer?"

"I want to date you. I want to know where this is leading."

"Syuusuke," Mizuki said slowly as he leaned forward and Fuji knew that the two were going to kiss.

"Oh! What are you guys doing?" Akazawa's voice asked angrily as the two sprang apart from another.

"Captain!" Mizuki scolded as Akazawa laughed.

"Sorry Syuusuke," Yuuta said slowly as Fuji shook his head as he was chuckling slightly.

"I do need my manager back," Akazawa said as Mizuki sighed.

"Why'd you need me for? I'm just the manager."

"But we need an extra player for training Mizuki. You'll be playing against Yuuta," Akazawa said as Mizuki looked at Yuuta who shrugged.

"I'll meet you all back at the tennis courts."

"Ah. Don't be five minutes later or I'll make you run laps rather you like it or not," Akazawa said with a winked as they left.

Mizuki groaned, "I guess you better go," Fuji said.

"Fuji, before you go, I was going to do this before they came," Mizuki said as he leaned down to try to kiss Fuji again. This time, he was successful as Fuji eagerly returned the kiss with passion.

The two broke apart as Mizuki stared at him, "you're a great a kisser, did you know that?"

Fuji shook his head, "no. This was my first kiss."

"Then I'll be the first with everything else," Mizuki said to his ear as it send chills down Fuji's spine just thinking about it.

"We'll just see, don't we?" He asked as he kissed Mizuki on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Syuusuke! Wait a minute!"

Fuji stopped as he turned back to look at Mizuki.

"When we are both alone, why don't you call me by my first name? Hajime? Everyone calls me 'Mizuki,'" Mizuki said with a smile.

Fuji smiled at him, "sure. Since you've been calling me by my first name since your confession," he said as Mizuki nodded.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow after school? Why not a double date so you won't get embarrassed or anything?" Mizuki asked with a chuckle as Fuji became bright red.

"Double date? With whom?"

"I was thinking with Tezuka and Ryoma. I'm sure they'll be glad to come. Ask them for me, Syuusuke."

"Sure Hajime. I'll go and ask then," Fuji said as Mizuki smiled and the two went their separate ways for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: (aniki)big brother, (gomen)I'm sorry. Unless I'm mistaken otherwise? _

_Fuji: tell us if we are wrong with the translation of the japanese word._

_Mizuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tezuka: review and update._


	5. Double Date

Chapter V-Double Date

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The following day, Fuji decided to tell Tezuka and Ryoma about the double date thing that was going to be held later that afternoon. Fuji entered the locker room as he heard breathing noises within side, he frowned as he put his bag aside by his locker and saw Tezuka hovering over Ryoma as they kissed heatedly. Fuji smiled at the sight as he unzipped his bag quietly as he could, even with the loud noises the two were making, they couldn't hear the unzipping.

Fuji smirked to himself as he took out a digital camera; he knew it would come in handy one day if he brought it with him all the time. He took a snap with the flash on which got the two attentions, "Fuji!" Tezuka scolded as Ryoma hid underneath him.

Fuji chuckled, "you shouldn't be making out in the locker rooms anyway."

Tezuka glared at him before getting up from Ryoma as he also stood up from the bench, "you seem cheerful today Fuji," Ryoma said as he took out his clothes to put on the Seigaku tennis club uniform.

"You could say that again," Fuji said with a smile as Tezuka tried to get the camera away from him but Fuji was faster as he quickly put it inside his locker.

"Something happened with Mizuki, am I right?" Ryoma asked as he was now fully clothed with the Seigaku uniform.

"You could always tell Echizen," Fuji said as Ryoma didn't say anything.

"How is Mizuki?" Tezuka asked.

"He wants to go out on a date with me later this afternoon."

"Really? Where are you going?" Ryoma asked as he was waiting for Tezuka to finish dressing as well as Fuji.

"That's just it. He wants to go on a double date with both of you."

Ryoma blinked as he stared at Tezuka, "are you sure that's wise Fuji? It is your first date."

"He doesn't want anything bad to go wrong on our first date so he decided to have a double date instead so there won't be anything that's wrong."

"How about it Tezuka? It's been over a week since we've gone on a date," Ryoma said with a pout as Tezuka stared at him for a moment.

"Over a week Tezuka?" Fuji asked surprised.

"What? I was just busy with school work and taking care of the team going to the Nationals," Tezuka said as Fuji could fully understand that.

"I guess it's agreeable then Fuji. We'll come to your double date," Ryoma said as Fuji nodded.

"One more thing Fuji," Tezuka began as Fuji looked at him, "show that picture to anyone, your dead," he said as Fuji chuckled.

After school that day, Fuji and the others saw Mizuki waiting at the front gates with Yuuta. "What are you two doing here?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Mizuki decided to pick you up instead but doesn't really know where Seigaku is located," Yuuta said as he glared at his manager.

"Hey, I've only been here once or twice Yuuta. Seigaku is a pretty big school then St. Rudolph," Mizuki said as Yuuta nodded slowly.

"Tezuka and Ryoma decided to come with us Mizuki. Hopefully that is still ok with you?" Fuji asked as Mizuki smiled.

"Of course it is. There's plenty of room for everyone."

Yuuta coughed suddenly, "well, I must get going. Big sis might chopped my head off if I'm late for dinner," he said as Fuji chuckled.

"I'm sure she won't," he said as Yuuta shrugged and he left after waving good-bye to Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Where are we going for the evening Mizuki?" Tezuka asked.

"If you don't mind, I brought over a limo to bring us everywhere we go for the night," Mizuki said as his limo arrived five minutes later.

Ryoma twitched, "then why didn't you…" he didn't finish as Tezuka hit him gently on the ribs as Ryoma glared at his lover.

"He wants to become a gentleman for Fuji, Ryoma," Tezuka whispered to his ear as Ryoma didn't say anything after that.

"Ryoma, you don't have a curfew, do you?" Mizuki asked once they got inside the limo.

"My parents wants me home by ten since they know that I'm dating Kunimitsu," Ryoma said as Mizuki nodded slowly, "why'd you ask Mizuki?"

"Well, I have reservations for a play tonight at eight and it doesn't finish thirty minutes after ten," Mizuki explained.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," Ryoma said quietly.

"You forget Ryoma, tomorrow's a school day also," Tezuka pointed out.

Ryoma twitched, "I guess I can't come then."

"All right. Well, right now, we'll go and watch a movie and then have dinner at five. Is that fine with you Ryoma?"

Ryoma shrugged, "an hour early before dinner at my house. I don't mind."

Mizuki smiled, "I'll tell my driver to bring you and Tezuka anywhere at eight until ten. Is that fine with you?"

Ryoma beamed, "that's fine," he said as Fuji smiled at the gesture.

He didn't know that at the time, he love Mizuki at the time as he watch the three talking to one another.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: only three reviews?_

_Mizuki: You want more?_

_me: Yea. It's not like the story Inseparable that I have about sixty reviews. _

_Ryoma: Nobody really like the pairing that you've chosen._

_me: It's a good pairing for Syuusuke!_

_Syuusuke: Thanks. (Looks for Mizuki)_

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Yuuta: review and update. _


	6. Tennis Date

Chapter VI-Tennis Date

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki, Eiji/Oishi, Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Where are we going Mizuki?" Fuji asked after the first double date as they were walking together, side-by-side, after school one day.

"My racquet strings are broken. I need to get them fixed up," Mizuki explained as Fuji nodded slowly.

They entered the shop where they know someone who fixes tennis racquets, "Inui! Kaidou! What are you two doing here?" Fuji asked surprised as soon as they entered the shop.

"Fixing Kaidou's racquet. It got broken strings," Inui said as he looked at his boyfriend where he was speaking to the man at the register.

"Ah. Same here," Mizuki said as he took out his racquet and followed where Kaidou was as he began speaking to the man as well.

"Where are you two heading off to after this Fuji?" Inui asked.

"Don't know really. Mizuki just came to pick me up and decided to head over here," Fuji said.

"You two want to come with us to the private tennis courts and have a match? Kaidou has an extra racquet in his bag to play with," Inui said.

"Sure. But why don't we make this interesting?" Fuji asked.

Inui looked at him, "how so Fuji?"

"Why don't Mizuki play with Kaidou and I'll play with you? Mizuki doesn't know Kaidou's playing style very well as much as you do and I. Besides, I always wanted to play a tennis match with you," Fuji said with a smile.

Inui considered this for a moment, "it could be good data," he said.

Fuji chuckled, "well Inui?"

Inui nodded, "sure. Why not?"

"What did you two agreed to?" Mizuki asked as he and Kaidou came over.

"Inui will explain it to you once we get to the tennis courts," Fuji said with a smile as he cling onto his boyfriend's arm as Mizuki blinked.

Fuji blinked as he suddenly realized what he had done and let go immediately.

"I don't mind Fuji," Mizuki said quietly as Fuji didn't do it again and the group left the shop.

They began walking towards the courts as they heard a loud voice. "Oishi! Let's buy ice cream!" Eiji's voice exclaimed.

"We just ate lunch. How can you be hungry again?" Oishi asked as the two were walking in front of the four.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oishi asked surprised as Kikumaru looked and saw the others.

"Another double date?" Kikumaru asked excitedly.

"We were heading towards the tennis courts," Inui replied.

"What for?" Oishi asked.

"We'll be playing against each other," Mizuki replied as Inui began explaining the whole entire situation again.

"Oh! Instead of Inui and Fuji pair, why don't I pair up with you, Inui? Oishi and Fuji can play against each other at the time being," Kikumaru said.

Fuji shrugged, "why don't we just head over the tennis courts?" He said as they continued their walking.

They arrived at the tennis courts but to their surprise, Tezuka, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, Kawamura and his girlfriend Shizuka already occupied it.

"4-3! Tezuka and Kawamura are leading!" Ann called out as Shizuka squealed for Kawamura.

"So, this is where all of you are!" A voice exclaimed as they stopped for a moment and saw Fuji and the others, staring at them.

"Looks like the whole entire team is here to play tennis," Shizuka said as Ann nodded.

"We can use the other court," Mizuki suggested as the others nodded.

They went into position as Fuji and Oishi has to watch from the sidelines since there were only two tennis courts and decided to become referees like Ann and Shizuka.

"It looks like Inui is about to serve," Oishi said as Fuji nodded.

The game went on after Inui served as Kaidou returned the serve with his Boomerang Snake.

"That was fast!" Shizuka exclaimed as she was watching the game.

"Well, Inui and Kaidou know each other moves. That's what you get for dating each other," Ann said with a small smile.

"1-0! Kaidou and Mizuki pair leading!" Fuji called out with a smile.

"Mizuki is playing with Kaidou? He doesn't even know Kaidou's playing style!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"If Mizuki wants to be apart of Seigaku, I guess he has to learn then," Kawamura said.

"Amazing. Inui and Kikumaru are playing like they know each other moves," Ann said as the group was watching the game.

"That's Inui for you. He has the data skills to know each other," Ryoma said.

The game went on as to everyone's surprise; it was actually Mizuki and Kaidou who had won the game as they had defeated Inui's data skills.

Fuji ran towards his newest boyfriend as he kissed him on the lips passionately, "congrats," he said as Mizuki smiled at him.

"Nice game Inui, Kikumaru," Mizuki called out to them as the two nodded in agreement.

"Maybe next time," Kikumaru," Inui said as Kikumaru nodded as the two hugged their boyfriends.

"Hey! Play us next!" Ryoma called out as he gestured to him and Tezuka.

Mizuki smiled, "why don't I be with you, Ryoma? Who wants to be Tezuka's partner?"

"I'll be Tezuka's partner. Let's do this then!" Momoshiro said as the four went into position and this time, it was Momoshiro to serve.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Tezuka: aren't you updating too fast?_

_me: I told you guys, my stories are done on the USB drive._

_Momoshiro: that's why she's updating every three days about._

_me: you got that right Momo._

_Inui: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Kikumaru: review and update. _


	7. Unnoticed

Chapter VII-Unnoticed  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

_To My Dearest Syuusuke,_

_I hope you are having a great time over there at Seigaku. It's been hell here in St. Rudolph. Yuuta is getting stronger and stronger everyday. Guess what I just found out? It seems like your dear Yuuta has a thing for our captain. I teased Yuuta and the captain about it, and you know what I got back? They threw tennis balls at me! Hard throws also….Don't tease your brother about this. You'll get it for sure._

_With All My Love,_

_Hajime Mizuki._

Fuji chuckled and smiled at the text message that he got on his phone.

"Fuji! Fuji!" Tezuka called out as Fuji jumped and he almost dropped his phone onto the ground.

"Hai?"

Tezuka sighed, "I was calling you for over five minutes. You were daydreaming deeply this time."

Fuji blushed, "sorry Tezuka. I'll pay attention next time," he said. Before he got his phone retrieved from the ground, it was taken from none other then Inui himself.

Inui's glasses glinted, "daydreaming about Mizuki?"

Fuji blushed bright red, "I just gotten an email from him, that's all."

"How is Mizuki? I hadn't seen him since the tennis date," Ryoma said as the other regulars were now staring at Fuji.

"Great. His been helping Yuuta with his training," Fuji said with a smile.

"I wish I have someone like that," Ryoma muttered as he stared at Tezuka for a moment before looking away.

Tezuka sighed as he knew he received a stare from Ryoma.

"Tezuka?"

"What is it Fuji?"

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"I just want to talk to you something privately."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma as if he was asking for permission.

Ryoma shrugged, "I have to go home straight away anyway. Mom and Dad are going out in the evening so Nanako is baby-sitting me," he mumbled as Momoshiro tried to stifle a chuckle.

Fuji beamed, "then it's settled. I guess this is a date, huh Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't say anything though out off the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoma twitch. "Don't say that Fuji."

Fuji chuckled as Inui gave him his phone back, "we should get to know Mizuki really well Fuji. I would love to get his data," Inui said with a smile.

"You mean like a double date?" Fuji asked.

Inui nodded, "is that a problem?"

Fuji shook his head, "I'll just have to ask Mizuki about it. Tezuka, what were you calling me for again?"

"Oh. I was about to ask you if you could play against Oishi," Tezuka said as he gestured to where Oishi was standing beside his boyfriend and Kaidou.

Fuji nodded, "sure. Hey, Oishi!" He called out as the two got into positions on the tennis court.

"It's my turn to shine," he said as he served, after school that day, he would have to talk about the feelings that he was getting every time he sees Mizuki about it to Tezuka.

* * *

_me: short I know. But at least I've updated._

_Tezuka: HaiYes_

_Oishi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Inui: review and update. _


	8. Sorted Feelings

Chapter VIII-Sorted Feelings

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Fuji/Mizuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Tezuka kissed Ryoma good-bye before leaving out with Fuji on his way home. "What is it that you want to speak to me about Fuji?"

"Mizuki."

"Are you two having problems?"

Fuji shook his head, "it's about me actually."

"You? You hadn't done anything wrong with Mizuki lately, have you?" Tezuka asked as he looked at his best friend.

"No, it's not that," Fuji began.

"Then what is it?"

"I think I'm having deeper feelings for Hajime now."

Tezuka grinned, "falling in love, are we?"

"You can say that."

"Then what's the problem? I thought you were going to tell him once you start falling for him?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Commitment," Fuji admitted.

"I see now," a voice said making the two jumped.

"Inui!" Tezuka scolded as Inui smirked and he wrote something in his notebook.

"Were you following us Inui?" Fuji asked as Inui pushed his glasses back up and nodded.

"Fuji, Kaidou was also afraid of commitment when we first gotten together," Inui admitted.

"Are you serious? I thought he wasn't afraid of anything?" Fuji asked as Inui shrugged.

"Took me a week to get it out off him," he said.

"Everyone is afraid of committing to their love ones Fuji," Tezuka assured him.

"Even Ryoma, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blushed in embarrassment, "actually, I was the one who was afraid."

The two stopped walking as they stared at Tezuka, "this is good data," Inui murmured as he scribbled down quickly.

"How did you overcome it Tezuka?"

"Ryoma told me that he'll be always there for me every time I have my up and downs. We'll have our time later in the future. For now, just focus on the present," Tezuka explained.

Inui blinked, "perhaps I should have told Kaidou that as well."

"Why? What did you say Inui?"

"Forget about the future. Everything focus on the present right now," he said.

"That's still the same thing. Almost the same thing as Tezuka said," Fuji said.

"Don't worry about it Fuji. There's nothing like the present now," Tezuka said as Fuji wasn't so sure about this.

Fuji went home that day as he saw his little brother, watching television in the living room. "Somebody's here to see you," Yuuta said without looking up at him.

"Oh? Who?" Fuji asked as he looked around.

"Honestly big brother, his waiting for you in your room," Yuuta said with a smile even though Fuji didn't saw it. Fuji's heart skipped a beat as he ran upstairs to see who was in his room and saw Mizuki, sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"About time you got here," Mizuki said as he put down the book and looked at him.

"Have you've been waiting long?" Fuji asked as he sat on the chair that was near his computer desk.

"I waited for you at the school gates, but someone told me that you have already left with Tezuka," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry. I should have text you earlier," Fuji said.

Mizuki shook his head, "no. It's fine. Just don't make me worry, ok?"

"Hajime?"

Mizuki blinked once he heard that coming out from Fuji's mouth, "you never called me by my first name," he observed.

"I should start calling you that now, shouldn't I?" Fuji asked.

"I've been telling you since the first day, Syuusuke," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Gomen," Fuji said quietly.

"Whatever for, Syuusuke?"

"For waiting you wait for so long."

"Didn't I told you before Syuusuke? I would always wait for you until you are ready to farther our relationship," Mizuki said with a smile.

"I must have forgotten."

"That's so like you Fuji," Mizuki said with a chuckle.

"To tell you the truth, I was afraid of commitment."

"Commitment? You mean marrying to me someday?" Mizuki asked with a slight blush.

Fuji nodded, "I had a long talk with Tezuka, Ryoma and Inui on how they handled it."

"Your now over it?"

Fuji stopped walking as he faced Mizuki as the two were now face-to-face, "Mizuki, I am not afraid anymore. I want to be with you now and forever."

"I'm glad. Because I want to be with you now and forever also," Mizuki said as Fuji smiled. Without warning, Mizuki leaned forward towards Fuji as the two kissed passionately before walking to their destination for the day.

* * *

_end..._

_me: Well? How did you guys liked the ending?_

_Fuji: That was it?_

_me: You wanted more?_

_Mizuki: it was too short in my believe..._

_me: Perhaps. But that was the whole point._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Tezuka: Hope you liked it._

_Inui: review and update. _


End file.
